


Better things to do With a Candy Cane

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco shows Hermione a new erotic use for a candy cane. Drabble written for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K.Rowling. 

He snaked his tongue up her smooth alabaster inner thigh, making her break out in goosebumps. She moaned and opened her legs wider, allowing him access to her hot wet cunt. Her scent was intoxicating and it drove him mad with desire. 

There was Christmas music playing in the distance; the beat low and far away, as if from another time. Lights from the tree were blinking, causing tiny colored explosions to erupt behind his closed eyes. He was in heaven. Some glorious sensual, very erotic heaven. 

She hitched in her breath as he spread her apart and his tongue slowly and expertly licked up and down, making her shake all over. 

He reached up and took a candy cane off the tree. She watched him with curiosity as he took off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. He pulled it out seductively and then with a wink, rubbed it on her sopping pussy. He watched her close her eyes and smile in pleasure as he gently slid it in and out. 

She twisted the tree skirt in her hands as he slowly pulled the candy out and licked the sweet peppermint juices from her pussy. Her back arched and she screamed out as he sucked her sticky sweet clit. 

He kissed his way up her hot flushed body until his lips finally found hers. She tasted her self, mixed with peppermint. It was an erotic flavor. 

"You know," he said. "Maybe we should make peppermint pussy flavored candy." 

"I bet we'd be famous with the Hogwart's crowd." She took the candy from his hand and put it in her mouth. "Very famous!" 

He smirked. "I told you there were better things to do with a candy cane than eat it." 

THE END


End file.
